Monster
by Sam L. Manson
Summary: Frigga comforts little Loki after he has a nightmare


Hi guys! So, i know it has been a while but I have decided to give you guys something new. My very first Thor fanfic! I adore Marvel movies and i had this idea during English and just had to write it down. Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any related characters. I do not own anything recognisable.

HI NICOLE! *hides behind Thor*

Information:

Thor: 7 Loki: 5

Thunder rolled and lightning flickered across the sky as the realm of Asgard was immersed in a frightening tempest. The rain rolled down from the clouds and splattered onto any surface the drops came into contact with. The streets were deserted, for who would be out at the dead of midnight? Much less during such a violent thunder storm. The sky was painted with grey of many hues as far as the eye could see. The moon a mere memory, drowned in the murky clouds that stretched far over the horizon.

In the stunning palace of this fair realm, Queen Frigga shut her study door with a soft click that echoed through the quiet castle. With her dear husband King Odin away after being called to discuss important matters, she had spent all day signing papers and solving disputes between citizens. With a tiny, soundless yawn she began to venture in the direction of her chambers to retire for the night, her ivory nightgown fluttering behind her.

As she wandered, she passed the door of her eldest son, Thor. A very enthusiastic, energetic, protective boy of seven years. On impulse, she paused and detoured to check on the young boy. Frigga twisted the handle gently and opened the door ajar. After a moments hesitation, hoping she had not disturbed his slumber, she fully opened the door and went in. Nearly tripping on several toys discarded on the floor, she made it to his bed to see in the glow from his candle, him sprawled out with the covers hanging off the bed. Smiling, she pulled the covers up over him and tucked his favourite teddy, an auburn fox by the name of Sneaky, beside him. She leaned down and kissed his head then left for the door, turning one last time to see him roll over and hug Sneaky to him, before shutting the door behind her.

She was in sight of her bedroom door when she heard a small whimper pierce through the thick silence. Most people would have heard nothing over the thunder, or dismissed the noise but Frigga immediately darted for the source of the noise. Loki's room.

Her instinct nearly made her rip the door off to get to her baby boy, but she did not want to frighten the already naturally timid boy, much less when he was upset, so she twisted the handle and pushed with such force the door swung open at an alarming speed.

She entered the room and ran to his side. The whimpers becoming more like sobs. Each noise made tearing at her heart.

Loki was curled up in a tiny ball, hidden under the blankets, sobbing. She threw the blanket back and picked the boys' tiny frame up and held him like he was a newborn.

"Hush my child" Frigga whispered, her voice soft like the gentle summers breeze, "What troubles you so?"

"I-I-I-I had a-a n-n-nightmare." He choked, throwing his arms around his mothers neck and burying his head in her shoulder.

"What of, sweetheart?" She questioned softly, hugging him him closer.

He recoiled from her embrace and hugged his knees tightly. "T-t-there were these m-m-monsters and t-they said I was one of them! T-they were so big and mean and they h-hurt me when I said I wasn't! MOMMY AM I A MONSTER?" came his jittery reply before more tears flowed from his misty blue orbs.

She pulled him close again and said in a tone caring but firm, "You are anything but a monster my little one. A monster has a heart of coal and only acts, never thinking. You have a heart of gold and you are the smartest little boy know.  
Your magic is extremely advanced for your age, but you never gloat. And, you are such a charming, handsome little boy! You are not a monster, Loki."

He sniffled and she wiped his tears with her sleeve. He thought for a moment before giggling at his thoughts and saying "What if I was?" Then adding as an afterthought "Would you be scared of me?"

"Of course not! Because even the biggest of ferocious monsters is no match for the mighty power of the tickle monster!" She joked before tickling under his chin, making him giggle "But I think that it is time my little monster went to bed!"

He yawned and his eyes drooped as she set his pillows straight and put him down on his bed. She pulled his covers over him, tucked him in and tucking his teddy bear, thunder, in too.

His eyes closed and he tried to fight the sleep, his little head dropping before he lifted it again. She kissed his forehead and turned, heading for the door.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you promise you would love me even if I was a monster?"

"Of course I would still love you. You are my little boy and nothing will ever change that. I will love you no matter what, my darling. "

"I love you too. This much." Loki stretched out his arms as wide as they would go.

"And I love you this much." Frigga replied, repeating the action herself "Goodnight my little Loki."

"Goodnight mommy. " 


End file.
